mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Wiki talk:Suggestions/Archive 2
Thanks Points Comments Ok so what do you guys think of my idea?--Puffles Rule }} *I agree with Holli and Wii maniac, it's a nice idea but wouldn't work out well. It's also similar to edit count...kind of. Eh. Thanks for the effort though.--Mistertrouble189 03:52, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Agree --Puffles Rule Disagree --Holhol1235 --Wiki Worker 72 --Mistertrouble189 ---Wii Results THIS CRIDEA DISCUSSION IS CLOSED AND HAS BEEN DECIDED. IT HAS BEEN DECLINED. THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SIGNED AN ACCEPT OR DECLINE! Friends List Comments }} |mood=happy}} I shall make the new template after I is finished doing stuff with my archive box.}} Agree --Emirilee 00:30, May 19, 2010 (UTC) --RandomDude101 00:33, May 19, 2010 (UTC) --Dentface 00:35, May 19, 2010 (UTC) --★ Blanky 00:41, May 19, 2010 (UTC) --Secretive13 Disagree Results THIS CRIDEA DISCUSSION IS CLOSED AND HAS BEEN DECIDED. IT HAS BEEN APPROVED. PLEASE CHECK OUT THE NEW TEMPLATE: Template:Buddy List. THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SIGNED AN ACCEPT OR DECLINE! Status Template Comments }} }} }} }} UH OH!}} }} }} I think this idea is going to be a big hit!--Puffles Rule 21:58, May 31, 2010 (UTC)Puffles Rule }} Agree --*Kinz* 16:37, May 29, 2010 (UTC) --★ Blanky 17:47, May 29, 2010 (UTC) --OMG!! MY WII IS MEOWING!! --Game-fanatic 20:23, May 29, 2010 (UTC) --Emirilee 20:39, May 29, 2010 (UTC) --RandomDude101 20:58, May 29, 2010 (UTC) --Dentface 02:08, May 31, 2010 (UTC) --Puffles --'Neural777' 09:45, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Disagree --''' am Greenglow' 01:30, May 31, 2010 (UTC) --Holhol1235 } --Salinlovecake 05:39, June 9, 2010 (UTC) --Googleybear 12:45, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Results '''THIS CRIDEA DISCUSSION IS CLOSED AND HAS BEEN DECIDED. IT HAS BEEN APPROVED. PLEASE CHECK OUT THE NEW TEMPLATE: Template:Status Template. THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SIGNED AN ACCEPT OR DECLINE!' Joke Page Comments No.}} }} Agree Disagree --Game-fanatic 20:21, June 10, 2010 (UTC) --Hikareh. 20:27, June 10, 2010 (UTC) --Riot June 10, 2010 (UTC) --Salinlovecake 05:40, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Holli 02:57, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Results THIS CRIDEA DISCUSSION IS CLOSED AND HAS BEEN DECIDED. IT HAS BEEN DECLINED. THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SIGNED AN ACCEPT OR DECLINE! Friend with User Userboxes Comments No.}} Agree Disagree --★ Blanky 20:16, June 10, 2010 (UTC) --RandomDude101 20:23, June 10, 2010 (UTC) --Game-fanatic 20:24, June 10, 2010 (UTC) --Hikareh. 20:27, June 10, 2010 (UTC) --Riot\AU 20:25, June 10, 2010 (UTC) --'Neural777' 10:20, June 11, 2010 (UTC) --Dentface 19:41, June 11, 2010 (UTC) --''' am Greenglow' 00:09, June 12, 2010 (UTC) --Holli 02:39, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Results '''THIS CRIDEA DISCUSSION IS CLOSED AND HAS BEEN DECIDED. IT HAS BEEN DECLINED. THE BUDDY LIST IS ENOUGH, AND FRIEND USERBOXES WOULD NOT BE NECESSARY. THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SIGNED AN ACCEPT OR DECLINE!' Blog Searcher Comments }} )}} }} Is this your way of forcing me to do them quickly???)}} }} Agree Holli 00:32, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Disagree Results THIS CRIDEA DISCUSSION IS CLOSED AND HAS BEEN DECIDED. IT HAS BEEN DECLINED. IT'S NOT A BAD IDEA, BUT SUCH A FEATURE CAN NOT BE IMPLEMENTED BY THE MYSIMS WIKI ADMINS THEMSELVES. THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SIGNED AN ACCEPT OR DECLINE! President of MySims Wiki Comments Do you like my idea?Corey785 00:37, June 21, 2010 (UTC) }} . I disagree...}} Agree Corey Disagree --Holli 00:40, June 21, 2010 (UTC) --★ Blanky 00:41, June 21, 2010 (UTC) --Dentface 00:43, June 21, 2010 (UTC) --Maniac. Wii Maniac 02:28, June 21, 2010 (UTC) --Hikareh. 02:48, June 21, 2010 (UTC) --Salin~Yes? 02:55, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Results THIS CRIDEA DISCUSSION IS CLOSED AND HAS BEEN DECIDED. IT HAS BEEN DECLINED. THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SIGNED AN ACCEPT OR DECLINE! User Awards Comments Held once every year. Users can win awards like most random .etc. Corey785 00:44, June 21, 2010 (UTC) We can use it just for fun and stuff like that......Corey785 00:51, June 21, 2010 (UTC) . I say nope! Same reasons for the Thank Points. What if I never recieve one? What if a person wins one every year for the same catergory? It just ain't fair.}} }} }} actually, I think we should put a user in a poll and the question will be What word describes username? also, if the viewers don't know this user, we can put a profile above that explains what the user has done so far. Example: goes here What word describes Corey785??? A. Funny B. random C.Nice d. Helpful and the one that gets the most votes wins and on the users Userpage they put a userbox that says: The Viewers of my sims wiki thought that that won describes usernameCorey785 19:11, June 21, 2010 (UTC) }} We could make a template for the poll.......--Corey785 21:20, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Agree --Corey --Googleybear 12:48, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Disagree --Dentface 00:45, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Maniac. Wii Maniac 02:35, June 21, 2010 (UTC) --Salin~Yes? 03:08, June 21, 2010 (UTC) MySims Wiki Achivements Userboxes What do you think?--S.T.V.N. 9000 21:44, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Comments Agree -- Dentface 00:08, July 2, 2010 (UTC) --Googleybear 09:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC) --Tardisgirl98 18:21, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Disagree More User Rights Comments Agree Disagree --★ Blanky 12:05, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Riot\AU 14:54, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Results THIS CRIDEA DISCUSSION IS CLOSED AND HAS BEEN DECIDED. IT HAS BEEN DECLINED. THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SIGNED AN ACCEPT OR DECLINE! Tags Comments It's an interesting idea.}} }} }} Agree *Maniac. Wii Maniac. *Hikari! - Blah blah blah. 04:00, July 10, 2010 (UTC) *--★ Blanky 12:07, July 10, 2010 (UTC) *--Dentface 02:17, July 11, 2010 (UTC) *Corey785 13:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC) *--Holli 20:30, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Disagree *Googleybear 12:50, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Results THIS CRIDEA DISCUSSION IS CLOSED AND HAS BEEN DECIDED. IT HAS BEEN APPROVED. PLEASE CHECK OUT THE NEW PAGE: MySims Wiki:Tags AND NEW TEMPLATE: Template:Tagged. THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SIGNED AN ACCEPT OR DECLINE! Party Minigame Like & dislike userboxes. What do you think of my idea? Corey785 13:26, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Comments I half-agree...if that's possible.}} Agree *--Dentface 19:27, July 12, 2010 (UTC) *Corey785 13:07, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Disagree *Googleybear 07:11, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Warning Template Comments Agree *Kat *--★ Blanky 20:16, July 14, 2010 (UTC) *--Hikari! - Blah blah blah. 22:18, July 14, 2010 (UTC) *--Riot\AU 22:21, July 14, 2010 (UTC) *--Dentface 03:05, July 15, 2010 (UTC) *Corey785 13:40, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Disagree Results THIS CRIDEA DISCUSSION IS CLOSED AND HAS BEEN DECIDED. IT HAS BEEN APPROVED. PLEASE CHECK OUT THE NEW TEMPLATE: Template:Warning. THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SIGNED AN ACCEPT OR DECLINE! MySims Wiki Police Officers Comments }} Agree *--Stvn's User PageStvn's Talk Page 23:04, July 14, 2010 (EDT) *--Kat Disagree *--★ Blanky 22:23, July 14, 2010 (UTC) *--Riot\AU 22:28, July 14, 2010 (UTC) *--Dentface 03:10, July 15, 2010 (UTC) *--Holli 16:25, July 18, 2010 (UTC) *--Tardisgirl98 18:23, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Festival Info Boxes Comments }} Agree *Googleybear 17:09, July 16, 2010 (UTC) *Kat *--★ Blanky 15:50, July 17, 2010 (UTC) *--Hikari! - Blah blah blah. 15:51, July 17, 2010 (UTC) *--RandomDude 19:03, July 19, 2010 (UTC) *--Dentface 20:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Disagree Foreign Name Boxes Comments Still don't really understand...got examples?}} Google Translate is NOT a reliable source. It messes so many things up!}} They don't always retain the same meaning of the name in the language translations (like in the French MySims Kingdom, Leafman is called Erwann, which doesn't mean "Leaf"). Sometimes, they even keep the original English names.}} NicoL 13:44, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm French and I know all the names in French! Believe me, ask me what you want . NicoL 10:03, July 25, 2010 (UTC) But you are stupid or what ? " I am French , I know their names in French ! : Lyndsay = Coralie Buddy = Pierre Elmira Clamp = Lucie Lance DJ Candy Supergroove = DJ Sophie Supergroove Leaf = Erwann Hopper the Frog = Eric Hochet Vic Vector = Gustave Atar Roxie road = emilie Lefrais Gabby = Gabby Rosalyn = roselyne P. marshall Goth Boy = Ugo-Tique Rhonda = anne Maria = Cannelle ... Do - it's good or I should say in Chinese! Or in French ... Well, you know what to do for it, and no one counted my last voote, so I change to YES!! }} NicoL 13:40, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I am a boy ... : Nicolas Levan NicoL 12:40, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I do and then if you remove me , I'll-- (Enough said!--'Salin ♥ cakes.' 09:20, August 7, 2010 (UTC)) Anyway, fine...I'll approve it, since it seems mostly everybody agrees...}} Agree *--User:Riot\AU 14:44, July 18, 2010 (UTC) *--NicoL 15:44, July 18, 2010 (UTC) *--Googleybear 16:36, July 19, 2010 (UTC) *--Dentface 20:17, July 19, 2010 (UTC) *--Sam 03:09, July 26, 2010 (UTC) *--Timboy 08:54, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Disagree Results THIS CRIDEA DISCUSSION IS CLOSED AND HAS BEEN DECIDED. IT HAS BEEN APPROVED. THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SIGNED AN ACCEPT OR DECLINE! Essence Userboxes Comments Agree *--Googleybear Woz Here! :P 12:04, July 27, 2010 (UTC) *NicoL 13:42, July 27, 2010 (UTC) *--Dentface 14:41, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Disagree Riot\AU 15:08, August 8, 2010 (UTC) MySims Wiki Clubs Comments What do you guys think?--S.T.V.N. 9000 }} Agree *--Stvn 16:11, July 28, 2010 ETD Disagree Entering Usernames Comments Agree Disagree --Googleybear Woz Here! :P 13:57, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Achievments Comments }} Agree --Dentface 16:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC) --Holli 00:51, August 8, 2010 (UTC) --Animal Crossing Leader 11:37, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Disagree --Timboy 08:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC)